Consumers often prefer to sample lip color and other cosmetics by applying the product, in order to visualize how the particular color and other characteristics look on themselves. In fact, at cosmetic counters and other sales outlets, there is no other method to see how a lip color appears on one's own lips, However, direct application of lip color samples to the consumer's lips bears the risk of transmitting disease-causing bacteria or viruses as the samples have usually been used by other consumers. It is not practical or cost effective to use a previously unused lipstick for each consumer's sampling.
The use of shared makeup counter samples and applicators of eye makeup can be a source of disease transmission. The Food & Drug Administration has six principal suggestions for makeup safety. The most succinctly stated one is simply, "Never share."
The FDA and others have warned that sharing of lip color and other make-up products can transmit disease. Bacteria has been shown to be present on used lip color material.
Another problem with the applying lip color directly to one's lips is that testing a plurality of different colors requires that the consumer's lips be wiped clean between each different application. This cleansing operation is difficult and cumbersome in a store setting, and irritates the lips as well.
The new invention is an improvement over the lip color or cosmetic samplers of Gunderman et al., (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,647,941 and 5,562,112), Parrotta, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,831), Schoenleber, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,139), Stepan (U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,202), Wallschlaeger (U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,408), Fellows, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,667), Levine, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,719), Chang (U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,136), Campbell (U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,782), Garbe, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,495), Beal (U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,611), and Morane (U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,874). These lip color or cosmetic samplers or applicators consist of the cosmetic material applied to a base of paper or other material. The cosmetic material is then transferred to the consumer's face from the paper base. The system may protect the consumer from bacterial or viral contamination, but they prevent multiple applications of different colored cosmetic material without having to clean the lips or other facial structures thoroughly between each application. Moreover, these systems require a much greater cost to the cosmetic producer. The cost of producing existing samples is considerably greater than producing the present invention. Also, the producer must make a great plurality of samples to provide all the colors in the producer's inventory. Also, there would be substantial waste as a majority of the samples will not be used, further increasing costs. It also would have to be individualized for each such producer, whereas the present invention is usable by any producer with minor modifications, such as the imprinting of a trademark or logo.
An object of the invention is to promote cosmetic sales to motivated prospective customers. In an example of using the prior art counter sampling methods, a prospective customer may apply a lip color sample and, not liking the color or shade, walk away without making a purchase. Under those circumstances another color or shade could not be tried on without having to wipe off the sampled lip color.
Needs exist for better and more economical color sampling methods.